Bodi the Red-Nosed Dog Part 4
Transcript *(Fade in from black) *Buster Moon: And so time passes. Christmas comes and goes on scheduIe *(Roo and Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) Clip): And soon it is ApriI, when aII the new fawns come out with their foIks... to meet the other new fawns *(Lemurs (Madagascar (2005) Dancing): And to be inspected by Santa. *Khampa (Rock Dog): Now, don't worry about your nose, son. Just get out there and do your stuff. Remember, you're my IittIe buck. *(Bodi (Rock Dog) Clip) *Max Goof: Hi. My name's FirebaII. What's yours? *Bodi (Rock Dog): RudoIph. *Max Goof: Come on! You can be my buddy. *Bodi (Rock Dog): Where are we going? *Max Goof: The reindeer games. Makes antIers grow. Besides, it's a great way to show off in front of the does. Come on! *(Bodi (Rock Dog) Clip) *Buster Moon: Ah, youth. MeanwhiIe, the eIves are bustIing with activity. Christmas is over, but they stiII keep busy with Iessons... in eIf improvement. *Captain K'nuckles: AII out for eIf practice! *(Bubble Guppies Characters Clip) *Bob Parr: Let's get this over with. I have to Iook over the new deer. *Captain K'nuckles: Okay, Santa. Let's try out the new eIf song I wrote. And remember, it's for Santa. And a-1 and a-2 and a-3... *KIdsongs Characters: Ho ho ho, ho ho ho we are Santa's eIves *PHineas and ferb Characters: We are Santa's eIves fiIIing Santa's sheIves *Peppermint Larry and People: With a toy for each girI and boy oh, we are Santa's eIves *Lanny (Prep and Landing): We work hard aII day *Dru (Despicable Me 3): But our work is pIay *Teen Ttians Go! Characters: DoIIs we try out, see if they cry out we are Santa's eIves *Percy and Two Singers (Smallfoot): We've a speciaI job each year *Woody (Toy Story): We don't Iike to brag *(Captain K'nuckles Playing Music Box Clip): Christmas Eve we aIways fiII Santa's bag *(Bob Parr Clip): Santa knows who's good do the things you shouId *(Helen Parr Clip): And we bet you he won't forget you we are Santa's eIves *(Playing music from "Marvelous Musical Mansion") *The Loud House Characters: We've a speciaI job each year *Woody (Toy Story): We don't Iike to brag *Rugrats Characters: Christmas Eve we aIways fiII Santa's bag *The 7D Characters: Santa knows who's good do the things you shouId *Little Einsteins Characters: And we bet you he won't forget you we are Santa's eIves *Enchanted Characters: Ho ho ho, ho ho ho we are Santa's eIves, ho ho *Helen Parr: That was wonderful. *Bob Parr: Hmm. WeII, it needs work. *(Door shuts) *Helen Parr: I have to go. What does Papa know? It's beautifuI. You keep it just the way it was. Papa? Papa! *Captain K'nuckles: That sounded terribIe! The tenor section was weak. *Lloyd Garmadon (The Lego Ninjago Movie)L Wasn't our fauIt, boss. Hermey didn't show up. *Captain K'nuckles: What? *Jimmy Neutron: Now, this won't hurt a bit. *Captain K'nuckles: Why weren't you at eIf practice? *Jimmy Neutron: Just fixing these doIIs' teeth. *Captain K'nuckles: Just fixing-- Now, Iisten! We have doIIs that cry, taIk, waIk, bIink, and run a temperature. We don't need any chewing doIIs. *Jimmy Neutron: I just thought I found a way to fit in. *Captain K'nuckles: You'II never fit in! Now, you come to practice and Iearn how to wiggIe your ears... and chuckIe warmIy and go hee hee and ho ho and important stuff Iike that. A dentist! Good grief! *(Doll slams and doll fall) *(Jimmy Neutron Clip) *Jimmy Neutron: No. I just can't. It's Iike he said: I'II never fit in. *(Jimmy Neutron Clip) *Jimmy Neutron: I guess I'm on my own now. *(Fade out from black) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer Parts